1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to routing apparatus of the type normally used in cabinet making and the like and more particularly to an improved scribing accessory for attachment to an offset router.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Router devices have been used by cabinet makers for many years to trim laminates and otherwise prepare cabinet edges and counter tops, and such routers have taken numerous configurations. In addition, various accessories have been provided and utilized to adapt the router for special purpose applications. An early modification of the simple router was the provision of an offset drive such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,061 issued to L. Cordone et al. This attachment allowed the router bit to be positioned more closely to a wall or other impediment.
A more recent disclosure of accessories specifically directed to apparatus for trimming laminates is included in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,996 issued to Cotton et al. These accessories provide interchangeable bases which allow the router to function as a trim router, laminate trimmer, offset trimmer and tilt base trimmer. Each accessory clamps onto the lower position of the motor housing so that the same motor can be used for many applications.
The most relevant disclosure vis a vis the present invention relates to that shown in FIG. 21 of Cotton et al., wherein a generally triangular-shaped base is depicted, having side edges used as a scribing guide. In use, the material to be scribed would be spaced from a wall, ceiling or other intersecting surface, and the edge of the base plate would be drawn along the wall or ceiling with the router bit scribing the facing material edge so that it conforms thereto. The spacer would then be removed and the prepared surface mated with the wall. The problem with such apparatus is that frictional contact with the wall will in many cases scratch or otherwise mar the wall surface, and over time may even cause substantial wearing of the base edge, resulting in uneven spacing of the router bit from the wall depending on the angle with which the router is held relative to the workpiece, as it is drawn across the guiding surface.